Forget You?
by vampyreraven
Summary: Draco has a crush on his fellow Head, and tries to forget her by singing a song. Oneshot songfic. T for some of the lyrics.


**A/N: Hello dear readers! This is a quick songfic to Cee Lo Green's Forget You. I realized I've mixed some lyrics from F**k You into the story, but I felt it would sound better. If you are worried, Dark Princess, Light Prince is still in the works I haven't let it drop. Please, enjoy the fic and it might help if you listened to the song while you were reading.**

**Disclaimer: HP and all characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. Song property of Cee Lo Green. Don't sue**

**Quick Reminder: REVIEW**

Hermione Granger; Head Girl, Gryffendor Princess, and the bane of my existence. Or at least, she used to be. Lately, I haven't had a clue what's come over me. I can't stop thinking about her. The way her chestnut hair falls into her face, the way she worries her bottom lip when she's completely engrossed in a book. Not like anyone would know what I know. Except that Weasel. Her so-called boyfriend. Please. She's too good for him.

Draco Malfoy; Head Boy, Slytherin Sex God, and the bane of my existence. Or so I thought. I was studying in the library when I heard giggling. I peered around the shelves to see the Gryffen-whore Lavender Brown snogging some red-head. I stood and was about to announce my presence when I heard the couple speak.

"She's back in her common room right Won-Won?" Lavender giggled. My blood froze. _Won-Won_?

"She should be. Never in the tower anymore. Too busy with _Head Duties_. Please. I bet she's screwing the Ferret," the red-headed boy growled. I didn't stay to hear the rest. I didn't know why, but hearing Ron, my cheating, no-good supposed boyfriend, insult my fellow Head hurt more than seeing him with Lavender. I fled to the Head tower. I stuttered the password through tears and I heard a voice.

**I see you drivin' round town**

**With the girl I love**

**And I'm like**

**Forget you**

I sing when I'm upset. But don't let that fool you. I'm still all man. My voice is actually a pretty nice baritone, according to my vocal coach.

**I guess the change in my pocket**

**Wasn't enough**

**I'm like forget you**

**And for-get her too**

**Said if I was richer**

**I'd still be with her**

**Now ain't that some shit?**

**(Ain't that some shit?)**

**And although there's pain in my chest**

**I still wish you the best**

**With a forget you**

Not that the lyrics actually applied to my situation, but it was the closest thing I could think of, considering I was far, far richer than Weasel-bee. But I wanted to forget Hermione, the way I currently felt anyway. But I couldn't. And the pain in my heart sure felt real.

**Well I'm sorry**

**I can't afford a Ferrari**

**But that don't mean I can't get you there**

**Well**

**Guess he's an Xbox**

**And I'm more Nintari**

**But the way you play your game ain't fair**

It wasn't fair really. Up here in the Head dorms, she acted like she actually liked me. But outside, it was back to hating each other.

**I pity the fool**

**That falls in love with you**

**(She's a gold digger, just a, justa gold digger)**

**Oh**

**I got some news for you**

**Yeah go on an' tell your little _boyfriend_**

I'd hear Weasel and Potter insult me. She'd never join in but she didn't stop them either. But there was one thing Hermione was not, and that was a gold digger like Pansy Parkinson.

**I see you drivin' 'round town**

**With the girl I love and I'm like**

**Forget you**

**I guess the change in my pocket**

**Wasn't enough**

**I'm like**

**Forget you and for-get her too**

**Said if I was richer**

**I'd still be with her**

**Now ain't that some shit?**

**(Ain't that some shit?)**

**And although there's pain in my chest**

**I still wish you the best**

**With a**

**Forget you**

I stood outside the door to his room, listening quietly. I loved the sound of his voice. It was beautiful. Not that's I'd ever tell him that. The fact that he was singing Cee Lo Green, one of my favorite muggle artists, only added to my crush on him.

**Now I know**

**That I have to borrow**

**Beg and steal and lie and cheat**

**Tryin' to keep ya**

**Tryin' to please ya**

**'Cause bein' alone with your ass ain't cheap**

**Nah**

**I pity the fool**

**That falls in love with you**

**(She's a gold digger, just a, justa gold digger)**

**Oh**

**I got some news for you**

**Oh, I really hate your ass right now**

I did hate her. I hated her so much right then, because I loved her and I couldn't have her. I couldn't tell her. She didn't know the beautiful, EXPENSIVE gifts had come from me on her birthday, and on Christmas. Only a few months left and I'd never see her again. I wanted to tell her so bad. But I couldn't with Weasley in the picture.

**I see you drivin' 'round town**

**With the girl I love**

**And I'm like**

**Forget you**

**I guess the change in my pocket**

**Wasn't enough**

**I'm like**

**Forget you and for-get her too**

**Said if I was richer**

**I'd still be with her**

**Now ain't that some shit?**

**(Ain't that some shit?)**

**And although there's pain in my chest**

**I still wish you the best**

**With a**

**Forget you**

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I could hear the pain in his voice as he sang.\

**Now baby baby baby**

**Why you why you wanna hurt me so bad?**

**(So bad so bad so bad)**

**I tried to tell my momma**

**But she told me this is one for your dad**

**(Your dad your dad your dad)**

**And I was like**

**Why?**

**Why?**

**Why baby?**

**I love you**

**I still love you!**

**I see you drivin' 'round town**

**With the girl I love**

**Forget you**

**I guess the change in my pocket**

**Wasn't enough**

**I'm like**

**Forget you and forget her too**

**Said if I was richer**

**I'd still be with her**

**Now ain't that some shit?**

**(Ain't that some shit?)**

**And although there's pain in my chest I still with you the best**

**With a**

**Forget you**

The second his song was over I heard him sigh and I caught my name. _No._ Really? _Yes. _My name. He said _Hermione_. I threw open the door and leaped into his arms. He caught me with a look of surprise on his face. I didn't give him a chance to speak as I pressed my lips on his. He froze but responded. As we pulled away he asked "What about Weasel-I mean Ron?"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"I think I'm looking at my boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

Draco whooped and twirled Hermione around the room and kissed her again. They knew going public was going to be hard, but for now, they didn't care.


End file.
